Coiling Serpent
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: Harry turns his attenions to Luna at a dance but she refuses to dance with him. Annoyed he follows her out and spots her with an ex-death eater, Can he win the girl or will the serpent take its victims?
1. Chapter 1

There is something wrong with me. Those words echoed through Harry's mind over and over as he twisted and turned across the dance floor. Once again his green eyes flickered over to the blond who stood gazing into the crowd dreamily; a faint smile was plastered on to her face as her mind took her to places unknown to any others. He looked back down at Ginny who was pressed against him happily her red hairy shining like flames under the lights. The way her hair appeared to dance had once entranced him but lately he found his mind wondered and he could no longer focus on his girlfriend. He was glad when the dance came to an end and he suggested to his date that they should take a break for a bit and with a confused look embedded into her eyes she agreed. It did not take him long to lose her in the crowded hall and soon he was making his way towards the blond. It was hard to miss her as her bright pink dress stood out amongst the pale colors which everyone else had decided on. Her quirks, which once annoyed him, has started to become endearing qualities. As he moved towards her he admired her figure, she had matured a lot since school and her long blond hair had curled around the edges as she aged and her silver eyes sparkled as she stared drearily out to space.

'Hello, Harry' she called out as he approached and he wondered how she was aware of his presence when she had never so much as glanced in his direction.

'Hi, Luna' He smiled glad that his presence had been accepted by the beauty which he had the fortune to know, but not the fortune to acknowledge as much as he did now. For a moment he wondered what more to say, it surprised him that she was still a social recluse although people were more willing to have her around. He looked at for a moment wondering at how she managed to retain her unusual behaviours for so long. Gulping he roused some of the Gryffindor courage. 'Would- would you like to dance?' He asked forcing a smile onto his lips although his stomache was churning with fear of her reaction.

'No thanks' she stated simply taking a sip from the drink which she had been holding in her hands. Her face twisted into a mask of distaste and she placed the cup onto the table behind her.

'W-Why?' he asked attempting to hide the shock from his voice, nobody had refused him anything since the end of the war, he was a hero. Luna was oblivious to his surprise.

'I only dance with my partner' she said shrugging folding her arms and looking towards Harry for the first time. Harry was looking at her dumbfounded, partner? Since when was she involved with anyone? He thought back to the many parties which they had attended and she had always been alone when arriving and leaving and never spent much time with anybody. He puzzled over it for a second attempting to find any indication that was had been involved in a relationship.

'one dance with an old friend, that can't do any harm' He continued smiling hopefully at her but her attention had been returned back to staring into space.

'No' She said hardly thinking about the response, she was oblivious to the proper social etiquette and took no notice of what was expected of her. Harry stood for a moment watching her and feeling anger boil in his veins, how could she deny him? After a moment Harry moved away from Luna still feeling annoyed at her rejection. As the evening drew to a close he noticed that Luna was once again leaving on her own and curiosity started to ebb away at his mind until he started to follow her. Her footsteps were light as she skipped down the snow covered street and she stopped occasionally to admire the glistering flakes which cascaded down from the dark blue sky like fairies dancing as they travel to the ground. Once or twice she reached out to catch the snow as it fell and her silver eyes watched as they melted against the heat of her body. After a few twisting streets of watching the snow she started to skip again and her humming echoed along the silent street. Eventually she skipped into the waiting arms of a figure which lurked in the shadows and Harry stopped to watch the couple embrace. The figure was defiantly male and towered over Luna as she pushed herself close to enjoy the warmth which he offered. Slowly Harry crept closer until he could hear the words which were spoken but much to his annoyance the shadows still covered them so that they could not be identified.

'Did you have fun, Luna?' A silky voice purred from the dark figure and Harry hesitated wondering where he recognised the voice from. Luna giggled as the figure raised her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

'I would rather have been with you' She sighed entwining their fingers together. Harry forced back the growl which threatened to spill from his throat. The figure pushed Luna slightly so that she was not pushed against him and began to walk, but not the way which Luna had been walking before, towards were Harry was hiding. Harry gulped as he pressed himself into the shadows. His green eyes fixed on the figure as they came into voice and his mouth dropped in surprise as he got the chance to view the dark figure. It seemed unnatural to see the ex professor with a half smile on his lips. For the first time Snape seemed almost happy as he gazed down at the blonde who repeatedly attempted to coax him into a skip, something which he refused. Harry watched them as they walked down the street seeming almost like two swans dancing elegantly as they moved together. A faint growl ripped itself from his throat and he forced himself into silence as Snape glanced back in his direction.


	2. Chapter 2

'So are you going to say anything more?' Hermione asked tilting the tea pot so that the dark brown liquid poured into the flowered cup with a splash. Luna shook her head and placed her hand against her painted red lips before letting out a brief giggle which caused Hermione to roll her honey eyes at the ridiculous blond she was friends with. Ginny laughed at the two girls and helped herself to a biscuit before brushing back her long, straight, red hair which continued to flop in front of her eyes. Ron and Harry sat to the side watching the girls discuss, they loved nothing more than to gossip and Luna's new, secret man was perfect for them to chat about, although Luna had said very little about him. The lack of information had sparked the females into a form of frenzy as they attempted to divulge any scrap of information from the blonde. The light which shone through the window lit the small kitchen up wonderfully with a pale golden light and everyone inside was bathed in the glorious light. The glasses which sat on the table sparkled under the light and the polished wood of the table gleamed with the shine. A soft wind pushed at the curtains causing them to flex and ripple and the light flexed with the movement.

'Oh come on Luna, tell us something' Ginny prompted leaning against the kitchen table eagerly and allowing her hair to flop back in front of her face, which caused her to glare at it before tucking it back behind her ear. Luna thought for a moment appearing almost in a dream like state as she ran her fingers gently along the top of the glass she held firmly in her hands.

'He's wonderful, his eyes are beautiful; the color of iron fillings' Luna giggled continuing to look dreamily up to the white ceiling and smiling at the thoughts which swirled around her head like wonderful white clouds. Hermione brushed her fingers through her long hair which was now fell into soft curls instead of messy frizz as it once had been and considered things, attempting to think of a question which would assist them in guessing. Her mind twisted and turned the information around in an attempt to wrangle some small detail from the way in which it had been worded and she bit her bottom lip in thought.

'Do we know him?' Hermione asked looking pensive. Harry glared at Luna ask she nodded and her smile widened although she still retained the dreamy expression which she often carried with her, a habit which she never really broke. Silence fell over the room as people considered the information, dissecting it and turning it over in their minds. Luna continued to look out into space as her fingers twisted around the top of the glass in her hands. Harry sat boiling with rage as the silence mounted, he knew who it was that they were discussing but he had no wish to even think about him 'Oh, do tell' Hermione whined after a few moments of becoming increasingly annoyed, she hated to not know anything it played at her mind like a parasite burrowing into her skull.

'No, not yet, he asked to keep it a secret, for a bit at least' She giggled raising her fingers to her lips in a mock shush. Her eyes sparkled as she thought about things.

'Why? Is he afraid?' Harry snapped and everyone looked at him surprised and Luna looked put out by the sudden outburst from him, it was unusual. Her pale blue eyes showed confusion as she looked at him and the sparkle vanished almost immediately. 'After all, he went into hiding after the war' he continued his eyes flashing red as the annoyance which had been building inside him was allowed free. He looked at Luna who appeared frightened and sadness now filled her pale blue eyes. She was now visibly shaking as panic and sadness began to fill her body.

'Harry!' Hermione growled glaring at her friend in annoyance, how could he be so obnoxious? The room fell silent once more, but this time it was not the friendly silence like it had been earlier but an uncomfortable silence which twisted and snaked it way around them like a serpent coiling its way into the room. After a moment Luna stood up blinking violently to push back the tears which threatened to spill from her eyes and after a moment of attempting to hide the sadness she rushed from the room slamming the door loudly behind her. As Hermione glared at Harry he looked down starting to feel guilty about his sudden outburst and he gulped unsure of how to react. Both Ginny and Hermione stood up, not wanting to abandon their friend when she was upset, their boyfriends would understand they were sure. 'Luna' Hermione called following her friend out of the small house. Ron looked towards Harry with his mouth open in shock. Hermione and Ginny soon found Luna sitting on the doorstep her head buried in the gap which her arms formed when folded together. Sobs echoed around her and Hermione sat herself down besides the crying Luna. 'I don't- I don't understand Luna' she stated after a moment of attempting to indentify a way to assist her friend.

'He isn't a coward' Luna said her voice sounding broken and thick from the sobbing which shook her small, weak frame. Shuddering against the cold Luna grasped at her cloak pulling it tight around her body to preserve the small amount of warmth which she had managed to retain. The wind had picked up and was wailing through the street like an angry ghost seeking revenge.

'Who?' Hermione prompted turning her honey eyes on to Luna. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it again and instead shook her head with tears brimming once again at the edges of her pale blue eyes. After a second she looked towards some shadows and Hermione looked also as something shifted in them. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to recognise the figure which hid. Hermione stood up and started to walk towards the hidden figure which backed further away from her approach but was met by the wall behind.

'Professor Snape?' Hermione called as the figure came into her view and he stepped forwards into the glaring light.

'Good evening, Miss Granger' he called although his eyes flickered to Luna almost immediately, his face showed something akin to concern but Hermione was no certain, it was always tricky to identify what he was thinking, he kept himself so calm and covered that it was impossible to understand him. In an instant something clicked in Hermione's mind, everything fitted into place like a long struggled over puzzle.

'It's you' Hermione almost shouted her eyes widening with realization and he looked surprised and confused at her words. After a moment he stepped forwards out of the shadows. Luna stood up and walked towards him but she remained uncertain, nervous almost. Hermione almost laughed, it was bizarre to see Luna nervous she always seemed to know exactly what was going on, what to expect. Snape and Luna looked at each other for a few moments considering things, deliberating over them. After a few moments of considering Snape stepped forward and met Luna's lips with his own, his arms snaked around her to pull her close, she returned the affection happily, glad to be close to him and Hermione's laugh sounded. Snape turned to her with a fierce glare and Hermione attempted to stifle the giggled that still threatened to spill from her throat and she looked down feeling like a student caught giggling in his lessons.

'professor' A voices called from the doorway which they had abandoned and the group turned around to meet the eyes of a blushing Ginny, she seemed almost embarrassed as she looked at her former professor.

'Severus come have tea with us' Luna called suddenly grasping the taller males hand and pulling him towards the door and Ginny. To Ginny he still seemed to loom over her but Luna appeared unaffected by this as she tugged at his hand.


End file.
